Engineering Lab
General information The Engineering Lab increases turret system performance by enabling equippable parts. Collect, upgrade and equip parts to enhance defense tactics. Upgrade to unlock more turret slots. Unlike the Shield Generator the Engineering Lab only affects the Base it is built on. As of 2012 Sep 25 you can build one on the Aurora Base also. Once you have built your Lab, you can use the modification parts from the Defense Simulator, where both Bases share Parts and the repair queue. For free players, only three turrets can be unlocked. Kabam's forum has several complaints lodged because the parts won in the Defense Simulator are essentially worthless once a player has already won a few parts. Engineeringlab 1.png|Level 1 Engineeringlab 2.png|Level 2 to 4 Engineeringlab 3.png|Level 5 to 7 Engineeringlab 4.png|Level 8 to 9 Engineeringlab 5.png|Level 10 to 14 Building stats *Level-10 and above building upgrades require 1 Cerulean Core. Upgrading All Parts start at L1, but can be upgraded to the Lab's Level. If you don't have the Resources but press Upgrade, you are charged . These items related to Parts could be bought in Store and won from Zoot's Loot for easier upgrades. On 2012 Oct 11, the Manufacturer's Patch was discontinued to make way for the Hacker's Patch, and anyone who had the former could email Kabam to trade for Modder's Patches. The below multipliers apply to a 1-bar chance, and maybe are not even exact multipliers as their products fall outside the increased bar chance: *Software Backup, "Break Protection" : Prevents breaking a Part during the upgrade process. *Manufacturer's Patch, "20x Chance Increase" : Prevents breaking a Part and increases the chance of a successful upgrade. This item cannot be bought anymore. *Modder's Patch, "60x Chance Increase" : Prevents breaking a Part and greatly increases the chance of a successful upgrade. *Hacker's Patch, "Guaranteed Upgrade" : Each use of a Hacker's Patch guarantees one successful upgrade of an Engineering Lab Part. Every upgrade has a chance at failing, which grows with its Level, rendering the Part's modifiers off its turrets. Simply keep repairing and attempting to upgrade until you succeed (or give up after repairing). Broken Parts can be repaired freely, the only cost being the time needed to repair or the use of Accelerators to avoid waiting. Repair time increases with the Part's Level. You can do as many upgrades as you want whiles repairing, but the chances are that most of the "Upgrades" simply result in more broken Parts. You can do only one repair at a time from the Upgrades screen, unlike the Parts tab, so it may take a while to fix everything if you're a slow clicker or player. Nonpayers should earn L6–7 Modification Parts in weeks. See also Kabam Forums: How to get the most from the Engineering Lab! Upgrade Chance Key (alysdexia): Fit; Raw | simplified : : ≥132–134/200; p.0.664 ± 0.008 (3325 trials) | about 6.6 in 10 chance : : 90/200; p.0.463 ± 0.010 (2373 trials) | about 4.6 in 10 chance : : 60/200; p.0.3 | about 3 in 10 chance : : 50/200; p.0.25 | about 2.5 in 10 chance : : 40/200; p.0.194 ± 0.010 (1448 trials) | about 1.9 in 10 chance : : 8/200; p.0.039 ± 0.006 (895 trials) | about 0.4 in 10 chance : : ≤1/200* | practically no chance and after level 10 less than no chance without boost :*When the upgrade chance shows only one bar (level 5 and above), the estimated probability of success based on experiments made while the multiclick glitch was working, is about 0.5%. (100..1000 upgrade attempts per level were performed, counted according to the amount of resources spent.) :Level 13 upgrade took an average of 3000 clicks, so despite the 1 bar the chances decrease with the level. Engineering Lab Parts Parts come in two kinds, Common and Rare. Common Parts grant one stat modifier; Rare Parts grant two, and half as many are dropped in the Defense Simulator. Half of all Rare Parts, other than the Frozen, are redundant; e.g., Ferocious Explosive Ammo and Radial Piercing Ammo both carry Damage and Splash radius. However, the latter name stands for its image and which Resource is to upgrade it. Common Parts' former name is Basic, each with its own image: *'Explosive Ammo, which yield Splash radius;' Explosiveammo-low.png|Common Explosive Ammo Explosiveammo-high.png|Rare Explosive Ammo *'Armors, which yield Health;' Armor-low.png|Common Armor Armor-high.png|Rare Armor *'Piercing Ammo, which yield Damage;' Piercingammo-low.png|Common Piercing Ammo Piercingammo-high.png|Rare Piercing Ammo piercingammo-3.png piercingammo-4.png *'Scopes, which yield Range;' Scope-low.png|Common Scope Scope-high.png|Rare Scope scope-3.png scope-4.png *'Coolants, which yield Rate of fire;' Liquidcoolant-low.png|Common Liquid Coolant Liquidcoolant-high.png|Rare Liquid Coolant liquidcoolant-3.png liquidcoolant-4.png *'Dual Barrels, which yield Targets.' Dualbarrels-low.png|Common Dual Barrels Dualbarrels-high.png|Rare Dual Barrels There is some dispute about Dual Barrels/Hyper Parts. "These parts are available, they're just very rare due to how powerful they are.", Nicholas N, Kabam, Forum post Despite this claim, many players with over 1000 parts collected do not report a single drop of these. Parts modifiers Part name can be either "Basic + Suffix" or "Prefix + Suffix", e.g. Frozen Dual Barrels. Permutations The drop rate for rare parts depend strongly on type of the part. According to the data published by FidoFuz on Defense Simulator talk page, after 1 264 544 simulations a group of players got: * The most common "rare" parts are thus parts granting health or splash bonuses combined with health, splash, damage, range or rate of fire. Splash parts seem to occur less often than health parts. * Really rare are combinations of damage, range and rate of fire. * Concusion effect (frozen) parts are very rare. * Multi target parts are extremely rare and most of their possible types were not observed in the experiment at all. Perhaps some of these part types may drop from Gatling Crates. * In the same experiment 6972 Incendiary cores occured. If you have the following parts— *Frozen Explosive Ammo *Frozen Liquid Coolant —please update the table and show us a screenshot. Estimate of 3-star drops: fitted, raw :Part (alysdexia; FidoFuz; other): ::45/100, 3249/7181; 44/100, 12056/27413; 44/100, 238568/541003 :Common (Steel Panda; alysdexia; FidoFuz; other): ::684/1000, 1169/1708; 678/1000, 2202/3249; 679/1000, 8181/12056; 680/1000, 162142/238568 :couth: ::/10000, /1169; /10000, /2202; /10000, /8181; /10000, /162142 :Basic Armor: 3088, 361; 3015, 664; 2983, 2440; 2986, 48420 :Basic Explosive Ammo: 2207, 258; 2316, 510; 2445, 2000; 2349, 38091 :Basic Scope: 1557; 182; 1744, 384; 1627, 1331; 1668, 27042 :Basic Piercing Ammo: 1754, 205; 1544, 340; 1598, 1307; 1675, 27162 :Basic Liquid Coolant: 1394, 163; 1381, 304; 1348, 1103; 1321, 21425 :Basic Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; ·1, 2 :Rare (Steel Panda; alysdexia; FidoFuz; other): ::316/1000, 539/1708; 322/1000, 1047/3249; 321/1000, 3875/12056; 320/1000, 76426/238568 :couth: ::/10000, /539; /10000, /1047; /10000, /3875; /10000, /76426 :Radial Armor: 1521, 82; 984, 103; 1086, 421; 1122, 8578 :Reinforced Explosive Ammo: 1132, 61; 1175, 123; 1215, 471; 1125, 8597 : Extended Armor: 649, 35; 1003, 105; 960, 372; 985, 7525 : Reinforced Scope: 1187, 64; 1079, 113; 996, 386; 1061, 8111 :Automatic Armor: 538, 29; 793, 83; 648, 251; 649, 4959 :Reinforced Liquid Coolant: 612, 33; 678, 71; 689, 267; 634, 4848 : Ferocious Armor: 1224, 66; 1041, 109; 1099, 426; 1078, 8239 : Reinforced Piercing Ammo: 668, 36; 926, 97; 761, 295; 863, 6596 :Extended Explosive Ammo: 334, 18; 449, 47; 462, 179; 446, 3412 :Radial Scope: 390, 21; 478, 50; 467, 181; 429, 3277 : Automatic Explosive Ammo: 427, 23; 277, 29; 459, 178; 431, 3292 : Radial Liquid Coolant: 390, 21; 401, 42; 403, 156; 421, 3214 :Ferocious Explosive Ammo: 390, 21; 353, 37; 366, 142; 355, 2711 :Radial Piercing Ammo: 408, 22; 334, 35; 335, 130; 357, 2728 :wanted: : Ferocious Scope: 37, 2; 19, 2; 15, 6; 8, 60 : Extended Piercing Ammo: 19, 1; 0; 10, 4; 7, 55 :Automatic Scope: 37, 2; 0; 3, 1; 7, 55 :Extended Liquid Coolant: 0; 9, 1; 13, 5; 8, 63 : Automatic Piercing Ammo: 37, 2; 0; 3, 1; 5, 38 : Ferocious Liquid Coolant: 0; 0; 3, 1; 5, 38 :Frozen Armor: 0; 0; 3, 1; ·5, 4 :Frozen Explosive Ammo: 0; 0; 0; 2, 15 :Frozen Piercing Ammo: 0; 0; 0; ·25, 2 :Frozen Scope: 0; 0; ·25, 1; .1, 1 :Frozen Liquid Coolant: 0; 0; 0; ·1, 1 :Frozen Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Hyper Armor: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Reinforced Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; ·1, 1 : Hyper Explosive Ammo: 0; 0; 0; 0 : Radial Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Hyper Scope: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Extended Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 : Hyper Piercing Ammo: 0; 0; 0; 0 : Ferocious Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Hyper Liquid Coolant: 0; 0; 0; ·25, 2 :Automatic Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 Category:Buildings Category:Combat